Snow Trapped
by choirgurl93
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver get trapped in school because of a snowstorm feelings arise and some unexpected secrets get revealed. MOLIVER
1. School day Blues

OMG!!!! Well this is my second Fan Fic and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed for my first story!!! Because with out ur reviews on telling me some things to do to fix or help my story it wouldn't of been such a cool and popular story…. Well I hope u enjoy this one as much as I do writing it!!!

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset

Fade to black, Show the names

Play that happy song

"Thank you Los Angeles" Miley, or should I say Hannah Montana, said as she walked off the stage from a very long concert. "You did great Hannah" Lola said. "Thank you Lola" Hannah Said, "Now lets go home and get this Slumber party started". Hannah And Lola walked into Hannah's dressing room to change into them selves. When they were done they snuck out to a secret Limo waiting for them out back. Mr. Stewart was out of town for Jackson's Volleyball Tournament and left Miley in charge. "So Lilly?" Miley asked, "Who do you like?". "Um… um… Jackson" Lilly said blushing. Miley started to laugh really hard, "You like my brother?" Miley asked. "Ha ha Miss smarty pants," Lilly said, "Who do you like?". "What?" Miley asked. "You heard me" Lilly said, "Who do you like?". "Um… um… um… Oliver" Miley said. "Finally" Lilly said. "What?" Miley said. "You two are so blind" Lilly said, "You two both like each other and don't even know it". "He likes me?" Miley asked smiling. "Yes" Lilly said, "Since the day you moved here". Miley was about to say something, but they pulled out in front of her house.

When they got out it was snowing. "Lilly?" Miley asked, "When was the last time it snowed in Malibu?". "I'm not sure, but it was a long time ago" Lilly said. "Well maybe we'll get out of school tomorrow" Miley said. "That would be so cool" Lilly said as they walked into Miley's house. Miley and Lilly stayed up till 11 talking to each other about the most randomist things. They were about to go to bed when Miley had a great idea. "Lets prank call Oliver" Miley said.

O- Hello? – He said sleepily

M- I see you

O- What?

M- I see you

O- who is this? Are you stalking me?

M- Go to you're window

O- Why?

M- just do it

O- Ok!!!

M- you look so sexy in the moonlight

O- What?

M-.

O- Hello???

Miley hung up after saying that, or should I say Lilly. "Lilly, why did you do that?" Miley asked. "Well you said it was a 'prank' call," Lilly said. Miley wanted to kill her, but was too tired. They went to bed for what seemed like 10 minutes when Miley's alarm clock went off. "Miley turn it off," Lilly said. "No you turn it off" Miley said, "Or I wont take you to my Concert Next Friday". Lilly jumped up out of bed and turned off the Alarm. "Ok Miley now we HAVE to get up" Lilly said sleepily. "NO, give me 5 more minutes" Miley said. "Ok, But I guess you want Oliver to see you in your pajamas" Lilly said. Miley jumped up out of bed and ran into the Hannah Closet. About 30 minutes later Lilly and Miley were eating cereal; they had to considering Mr. Stewart was gone. Oliver walked in with bags under his face and Lilly actually spit her cereal all over the table. "Oliver what Happened to you" Lilly said, "You look like you haven't slept in days". "Well it started at about 11 last night, someone called me and said they could see me" Oliver said, "And the worst part of it was they said that I looked Sexy in the moonlight". "Um Oliver… That was me and Lilly" Miley said trying not to laugh. "What???" Oliver said, "You mean that I could of gone to sleep the whole time". "Yep" Lilly said laughing. "Hey guys let get going to school," Miley said. "Why? School doesn't start for another hour," Oliver said. "I know, but with all this snow I want to get started a little early" Miley said.

They left for school at 7:10 and got there at 7:40. Since school didn't start till 8:00 the headed to homeroom. "Miley you should tell Oliver you like him" Lilly whispered. "No are crazy" Miley said, "What if he doesn't like me back?". "But he does like you back" Lilly said. "Like who?" Oliver said. "No one" Miley said turning away. "Guys guess what" Oliver said. "What?" Miley asked. "Were snowed in at the school and were the only ones who showed up," Oliver said. "WHAT?" Miley said. She ran out of the room. "Go after her you donut" Lilly said. Oliver ran down the hallway just in time to see Miley run into the janitor's closet. "Miley what are you doing in here" Oliver asked. "I'm trying to call my dad" Miley said. All of the sudden Oliver was pushed into the closet and the next thing they heard was 'Click'.

Now I know that this is a really long chapter, but I wanted to grasp yall's attention and get u hooked on my story. I hope Yall liked it!!! R&R!!!!


	2. AN From me

Ok peoples, I really need to update, but I don't have time. You see I was going to update today since it was Christmas and since my story is about being snowed in, but I'm so bust today and tomorrow that I just don't have the time, I barely have the time to write this,

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


	3. A Long Talk

OMG!!! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner… with it being Christmas and all I didn't have the time to…… thanx for all the reviews and I hope u like my next chapter!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

FLASH BACK:

All of the sudden Oliver was pushed into the closet and the next thing they heard was 'Click'.

END OF FLASH BACK!!

"Oliver what was that?" Miley asked. "I don't know, but I think we're locked in" Oliver said. "Well thank you captain obvious" Miley said. "Ok well you call you're dad while I try and figure out how to get us out of here" Oliver said. "Sounds like a plan" Miley said. Miley tried to call her dad, but unfortunately the closet didn't get a signal. "Oliver how are you doing?" Miley asked. "Not so good, there's no key, how are you doing?" Oliver said. "I can't get a signal" Miley said, "Oh wait I'll email Lilly". "Why don't you just email you're dad?" Oliver asked. "Well he wont be much help considering he's on the other side of the continent" Miley said, "Lilly's in the school so she can come let us out". "Oh" Oliver said.

Smiles4miles: Lilly were locked n a closet let us out!!!

Skateboardfreak: u will b n there till u figure out ur feelings 4 each other!!

"Well I guess Lilly isn't going to be much help," Miley said. "Why not?" Oliver asked. Miley hesitated then handed him her pink sidekick. "Oh" Oliver said, blushing. "So what do you think she means by that?" Miley said. "I don't know, Lilly is kind of a weird person," Oliver said. "Yeah, like when she broke into my dressing room" Miley said. "Yeah or like when she said that I was a donut" Oliver said. "No, I think she was right" Miley said, "You are a donut". "Hey Miley can I tell u something?" Oliver asked. "Sure" Miley said. "Do you remember when you told me you were Hannah Montana?" Oliver asked. "Yeah" Miley said, "What about it?". "Well I lied" Oliver said. "You lied? About what?" Miley asked a little confused. "When you asked me if I still liked you, even though you were Hannah" Oliver said, "I said no". "Yeah I remember that" Miley asked. "Well I lied when I said no" Oliver said. "You did?" Miley asked. "Yeah the truth is, I love you, not Hannah, You as in Miley" Oliver said. "I love you to" Miley said. Oliver pulled her into a kiss they kind of started to make out, but Miley's stomach interrupted them. "I guess we need to call Lilly and go find something to eat" Mile said.

Smiles4miles: k u 1!!! Oliver & me like each other!!

Skateboardfreak: I need proof!!!

Miley kissed Oliver and took a picture of it with her sidekick and sent it to Lilly.

Skateboardfreak: k I'm on my way!!

Miley and Oliver were waiting for Lilly and decided to give her the silent treatment for locking them in a closet, but decided not to because without that happening they wouldn't of found out each others feelings. The door opened and Lilly walked in. "Finally you two are together" Lilly said, "It took you a hour in a Janitors closet to figure it out". "Well it was well worth the time" Oliver said. "All I know is that I'm hungry and if Yall don't feed me soon then I might eat you both" Miley said. They walked into the cafeteria to find some food. They finally settled on Spaghetti.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ok well I liked the plot of this chapter, but I hated how I ended it, ' They settled on Spaghetti'. Oh well please leave reviews and I have pics of Miley's phone and MY NEW PHONE I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS on my profile!!!!!!! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you have a wonderful new year!!!!


	4. A kiss and a Game

" Oh my gosh" Miley said, "That was the best spaghetti ever". "Yeah" Lilly said, "Now that we've eaten what do we do?". "I don't know?" Miley said. "I know" Oliver said, "We could go into the teacher's lounge and see what it's like in there". "We could or we could ply hide-and-go-seek around the school," Miley said, "Since no one's here we can run around like maniacs and not get in trouble". "Yeah" Lilly said. "Yeah" Oliver said, "You're idea is much better and more fun". "Ok Lilly you're it and me and Oliver will hide" Miley said. "Ok" Lilly said.

As Lilly was counting Miley and Oliver tried to find a place to hide. "Oliver where can we hide?" Miley said. "I don't know do we hide separate or together?" Oliver asked. "Together, because if you think that for 1 minute I'm going to hide in this school by myself alone then you don't know me" Miley said. "Ok, we'll hide in the Library" Oliver said, "That way if Lilly comes in we can run through the isle's". "Who knew you could be so smart" Miley said. "I know… Hey wait a minute," Oliver said. But before Oliver could finish Miley kissed him and ran off towards the Library. "I'm so going to get you" Oliver said running after her. Oliver didn't have a chance by the time he got in the Library he heard Lilly say, "Ready or not here I come". He ran into the Library looking around. "Miley? Miley where are you?" Oliver said. All of the sudden he was pulled to the ground and the next thing he knew Miley was crawling towards the back of the Library. "Do you want to blow out cover?" Miley whispered-yelled. Oliver followed and just as he was going around the corner he heard Lilly's voice. "Where are you two love birds?" Lilly said. Miley tried not to laugh and whispered into Oliver's hear. "I can't hold my laugh much longer" Miley told Oliver. "I know a way," Oliver said. He pulled her into a kiss that would of knocked you're socks off. They heard Lilly coming in the back of the Library so they ran down one of the isles. Once they were safely hidden Miley asked, "Where did you learn to kiss like that?". "I don't know, it just came to me," Oliver said. They were so busy talking and kissing that they forgot about the game, so it surprised them when Lilly jumped out from behind them. "I found you" Lilly said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHM

Ok well I hope u like this chapter. I hope u all had a good new year. I decided on hide and go seek, because if I was locked in my school w/ my best buds then that's what I would do. R&R!!!!!


	5. WHO ARE YOU!

They played hide-and-go-seek for about another hour or so when Miley looked at her watch. "OH MY GOSH" Miley said. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "I totally forgot, I have a CD signing tonight," Miley said. "WHAT" Lilly said. "I know I totally forgot", Miley said. "No not that" Lilly said, "You never invited me". "Sorry, but we have more important things to worry about" Miley said, "What am I going to do?". "Maybe you can call your dad?" Oliver said. "Good Idea" Miley said. She pulled out her phone and called her dad:

M.S.- Hello?

M- Dad, we got snowed in at the school and Hannah has a cd signing in about an hour!

M.S.- Hold on their bud, you say you got SNOWED in at school? When has it ever

Snowed in Malibu???

M- I don't know, but Lilly, Oliver, and me are trapped here in the school by ourselves!

M.S.- Ok don't panic. I'll send Roxie over there to see if she can get you out. Ok?

M- Ok

M.S.- since you had all this big news for me, is there anything else you want to tell

me??

M- well me and Oliver are together.

M.S.- Finally!!!!

M- What?

M.S.- you two are as blind as a bat!!! You two have liked each other forever and never

Saw it.

M- Ok… How did Jackson's Volleyball match go?

M.S.- Good, He won. We will be coming home tomorrow.

M- Ok, bye

M.S.- Bye.

"Ok he's calling Roxie to see if she can come bail us out," Miley said. "Cool" Lilly said. "So what do we do now?" Oliver asked. They thought for a while until Lilly said, "How about we play truth or dare?". "Ok, I love that game" Miley said. "Not as much as you love me," Oliver said. "Oh I'm sorry, of course I love you more" Miley said giving him a kiss, "All better?". "Yeah" Oliver said. "Ok you two stop it" Lilly said, "Miley you go first". "Ok.. Lilly truth or dare?" Miley asked. "Um… Dare" Lilly said. "Ok, I dare you to ask out Jackson when he gets back tomorrow" Miley said laughing. "WHAT" Lilly said, "You must be crazy". "You like Jackson?" Oliver asked confused. "Try and keep up here," Miley said. Miley and Lilly were arguing over if she should do the dare or not when…. CRASH. "Oliver what was that?" Miley asked Jumping into his lap. "I don't know, but I sure wish it would have happened earlier" Oliver said. She hit on the back of his head, and noticed a strange black figure standing behind him. "Don't move" The figure said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I WONDER WHO IT IS????? If you can guess then I will give you a part in this story!!! I'm going to try to give a contest in everyone of my stories. Ok, well I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! Please R&R!!!


	6. Authors Note

K, well I normally only do 1 story a time bcuz I cant really multi-task. I'm going 2 make an exception and start a new story. I have this great idea 4 1 and don't want 2 4get it so I'm going to start it now. I'm telling u this because I might not be able to update my stories a much since I'm doing 2 stories once. Well I'm going to go wait 4 my friend 2 get here so we can watch JUMP IN!!!


	7. Be your WHAT?

Flash back:

She hit on the back of his head, and noticed a strange black figure standing behind him. "Don't move" The figure said.

End of flash back!

"Why?", Lilly asked shakily. "Because…. Roxie's here" Roxie said leaping out from the shadows. "AHHHH" Miley, Lilly, and Oliver scream. "What? Your dad said that you knew I was coming" Roxie said feeling a little upset that she had scared them. "He did, but we didn't expect you for another hour", Miley said. "Oh, well lets go" Roxie said, "I have your Hannah gear in the back and you need to change". "You mean I still have to go?" Miley said. "Just because a little snowfall happens you're going to let your fans down?", Roxie said. "Well I guess not" Miley said, "Ok lets go".

Oliver walked over to Miley and put his arm around his waste. Miley started to giggle as he pulled her into a near by room. "Oliver why are we in here?" Miley asked. "I wanted to ask you something," Oliver said. "Ok, but hurry up before Roxie figures out were gone," Miley said. "Miley… will yo…will you be my…. Girlfriend?" Oliver asked a little shy. "Oliver who do you think I am" Miley said, "I'm not single". "Your not??" Oliver said bewildered. "Yeah, my boyfriend is Oliver Oken. Don't you remember?" Miley asked smiling. "Oh ok… Wait that's me" Oliver asked confused. "Come on donut" Miley said. As they walked out of the room they came face to face with…

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ok, again, so sorry 4 another short chapter, but I need ideas… I have a HUGE authors block… I have no idea what to do n the next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas. Who here LOVES Ashley Tisdale…. Well go to you tube. com… without all the spaces… Type in either "Ashley Tisdale- He said She said" or "Ashley Tisdale- Headstrong"… These r some of her new songs 4 her new album…


	8. Our Love is not 'Snow Trapped'

Flash back:

"Come on donut" Miley said. As they walked out of the room they came face to face with…

End of Flash back!

"AHHHH" Miley said jumping into Oliver's arms. "What?" Oliver asked. "A MOUSE" Miley screamed. "Oh is that all?", Oliver said. "What do you mean 'is that all'?" Miley said. "Well it is just a little mouse that has never hurt anybody" Oliver said putting her back down. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Roxie said running twords them. "Yeah" Lilly said, "We were looking everywhere for you and then we heard Miley's scream". "Everything is ok, Miley just got a little spooked by a little mouse" Oliver said. "Oh is that all" Roxie said. "Yeah" Miley said. Ok, well Hannah has a CD signing in 30 min. so we need to get a move on" Roxie said.

They all left and got in the limo. Oliver rode up front w/ the driver so Miley and Lilly could change. Incase your wondering all Oliver does is throw on a wig and becomes Chris Rock (A.N. I know I used that in my last story, but that is my name for him, I'm not sure if that is a real name so if it isn't then it is my trade mark).

"Introducing Hannah Montana, Lola Lufnagle, and Chris Rock" the anoncer said. While Roxie got out to make sure everything was ok Miley pulled Oliver to the side. "Do you want to say that Hannah and Chris are dating?" Miley asked. "If you want to then it's ok with me" Oliver said giving her a peck on the cheek. They got out and Hannah did a few quick interviews and signed some autographs, when they got to the entrance Hannah Pulled Chris into a passionate kiss and Flashes went everywhere.

Oliver was shocked at first because Miley hated PDA (Public Display of Effection). He just enjoyed it and of course no soner then it started it ended. When they walked in to sign CD's Hannah made sure that Chris was right next to her, why? She has no idea, but she felt safe and loved when she was around him and she was so happy about being locked in the school because now their love will never be 'Snow Traped'.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Ok well that was the end, let me know what u think…… I am going to work really hard on Miley Who then I have another great idea for a story and I'm not going to give you a summary I'm just going to let you know that I think this new one will be the best one that I have written!!!!


	9. Thank You

K, here are all the reviews 4 'Snow Trapped'… n no particular order… I apologize 4 any misspelling… the stars next to some of the names is if you have a username like, 'daddys-gurl' and I can relate to that (Witch I am SO a daddy's girl) I will put a star next to it… I am not trying to judge, but there are many of the usernames that I can relate to so I want to tell them all at the same time… Please read the end of this…

VaPrincess

-Lilly-Jackson-

ElliotXSarah4Life

SandyLover

Hannah-Montana-Fan-4ever

SmileyMiley

LoveMitchelMusso-Duh

BekaBoo

OliverMileyLillyFreak

Gengirl87

I'msoSmart

Iheartdisney128

MileyandOliver4eva

1CarrieUnderwoodfan4ever

Stephy04

Freakin-Over-Hannah

iMDORKTASTIC

XOXlilDancer

Brambleclaw'sBabe

X3JBFanX3

DlnSprfan101

123MusicRocks

Jessie7203

MoliverLover

Softballover02

Qtater

HeyimJennwhatsup

CorbinBleuluva21

JennysaysHa

Socceroxtroypayroxzgrl

Ok, well I wanted u all to read this because I want to do a poll

If you don't understand why people get so obsessed with the Super Bowl then let me know by reviewing with a star ().

If you do understand then let me know by telling me why, because I do not under stand.


End file.
